GoldenSilver Girl
by RagnarokSkurai
Summary: [Oneshot] Fujin is quiet. Very quiet. But love speaks even when you hear no words.


Umm... I have no idea. Really. Where it came from or why. Fujin is my favorite of the female FF8 characters, but until this morning I never even THOUGHT of pairing her with... well. You'll see. And like I said, I never spent a serious moment considering this pair, so please don't yell at me if it's bad or overdone or... something that's bad!  
  
Fujin: EXPAND VOCABULARY.  
  
Thanks. Should do that.

* * *

They don't expect you to love him. Truthfully, most of them weren't really sure if you could love anyone, and the ones that did thought you loved Seifer. And yes, you love Seifer, but not like that. The real reason people were surprised was because he seemed to love you back. Surprised because it's Squall Leonheart, surprised because it's you, you being a girl and not a guy like everyone suspected. Really surprised because your love seems to be the real deal.  
  
Together you make the oddest of odd couples. You both know it, but you don't care. You know people think it's weird that you can spend a whole day together and say exactly five words. And most of them are usually 'RAGE'.  
  
But it's not so strange. Not really. You learned long ago that talking wasn't as necessary as people seemed to think it was. When verbal communication couldn't be avoided, one word shouted at the top of your lungs could usually clear things up. Squall doesn't talk much either, at least not to anyone but himself. You're each content with the other's company. Silence, for the both of you, is golden, and filled with things most other people don't understand.  
  
He first sought you out because you were a worthy opponent. He never told you so but that was what he thought nonetheless. After that it was easy for the two of you to fall into step together, both figuratively and literally. He kissed you at the SeeD ball where Seifer (FINALLY)graduated. In all fairness, if he ever told anyone that, you could argue that it was you who kissed him. But you don't argue, and certainly not about things like that.  
  
"LOVE." It's a word you find yourself sighing every now and again. Love isn't a word to be screeched, after all. Squall will say it every once in awhile. Out loud, even. Mostly he says it in the way his hands trace the slope of your neck. Ruffle your hair. It's in the way he kisses you, the way he's never once flinched away from you. Not from your eye, or from your shouting.  
  
You place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and being the light sleeper that he is he wakes up immediately.  
  
"Work."  
  
You don't shout before coffee.  
  
The both of you trade kisses over a quick breakfast and then again as you walk out the door. You to the class you teach and him to his office. In the afternoon you'll meet him in the Training Center and you will fight him, and when you feel like you can fight no more, he will drop his gunblade and rush towards you. He will make sure that you aren't hurt, that there is nothing wrong with you other than the fact that you are hot and a little bit hungry, and there he will take you. And you will have a new hunger that is far more overwhelming, far more pressing, almost begging to be taken care of. It is faintly amusing to you how quickly the cadets have learned to stay out of the Training Center from noon to two.  
  
You love him. You never expected to, but you aren't the type that expects much. Squall is... Words fail you. They've never been your strong point, true, but even if you spend the rest of your life trying to find a word, you don't think you could. He's not what you expected from the psuedo- shitty boyfriend that you thought you were sure to have. He's never made you cry, and for that you're eternally grateful. You refuse to have your emotions broken down into tiny drops of water. He doesn't make you giggle, or cause all your neural areas to malfunction. He makes you a little softer, and that you don't mind. He makes you happy, and that's certainly a good thing. He doesn't try to change you. He wouldn't dare. He knows you're strong, and he knows you're smart, and he even once told you that you were beautiful.  
  
You've never in your life blushed, but right then you came pretty damn close.

* * *

Aw, how fluffy! And did I just write het? Somebody pinch me...  
  
Fujin: IDIOT.  
  
I wrote het! Hell, I wrote FF8 het. That's gotta be good karma, or something...  
  
Reviewing is good karma too :P 


End file.
